Forum:A Whole New MoS
01:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) VOTE Use this new MoS. ;Support * 05:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC) *Ace 00:02, July 7, 2011 (UTC) *Spryquasar 01:53, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ;Oppose ;Comments *One thing I think you should modify though is the characteristics tab, it should be in a list like this: Mass:100 Radius:100 Density:100 Semi-major axis:100 Eccentricity:100 Orbital period:100 Rotation period:100 Atmosphere:100 Surface temperature:100 Not like crushed together like this: Mass:100 Radius:100 Density:100 Semi-major axis:100 Eccentricity:100 Orbital period:100 Rotation period:100 Atmosphere:100 Surface temperature:100 It makes it easier to navigate Ace 00:13, July 7, 2011 (UTC) *I'll try, it's kind of hard to. 00:46, July 7, 2011 (UTC) **Will this do http://planet.wikia.com/wiki/Planetpedia:Content? For some reason the text still size varies. Ace 01:32, July 7, 2011 (UTC) *I'd go with Mykheh's MoS and with Ace's characteristic tab =D Spryquasar 01:53, July 7, 2011 (UTC) *Wow Ace! Why couldn't I get the text to format properly? Thanks! :P 05:31, July 7, 2011 (UTC) *I am now writing the new MoS. 20:38, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Header *I think our header is ok. 03:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) *Header is ok, the only thing I'd add is a visual template that tells us quickly if the article is about a star, a planet, a dwarf planet... Spryquasar 06:43, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :*That is an excellent idea. Because of the big names, it would be easier for our audiences to identify an article more quickly. 06:54, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Infobox *Any ideas? 03:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) *I think that the main picture of the article should apear in the infobox. Spryquasar 18:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC) *I'll gather a list of the characteristics I'd like to find in the infobox shortly. Spryquasar 18:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC) *We can have different info boxes for planets, moons, asteroids, stars, etc. 01:48, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :*For the Eight Planets and the Exoplanets, I suggest that we take at least our current characteristics and move them to the infobox as they are all relevent to know if the planet could or couldn't sustain life. Mass = Most important characteristic of an astronomical body (IMO) Radius = It tells us how big is the planet (I find it most interesting!) Density = Gives an idea if it is a terrestrial, a gas planet, ocean planet... Semi-major axis = Gives an idea of the temperature if not available otherwise Eccentricity = Higher Eccentricity would mean drastic change of temperature Orbital period = Lenght of a year Rotation period = Lenght of a Day Atmosphere = Needed for life (most likely) Surface temperature = Interesting :*For Moons i'd use the same infobox as the Eight Planets and Exoplanets but I'd drop Semi-major axis and Eccentricity as they have minimal effect on a moon effective temperature. Format *We need to decide on a format for all of our articles. 03:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :*Maybe put basic info in the infobox, then for the article text, describe it. 16:43, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::*I like that idea. We'd have the description in paragraph style and characteristics in the infobox. On less known planet articles we could make comparison with better known planets in the description paragraph.Spryquasar 18:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::**I agree, I think having paragraph style description would be helpful and would give more info to the reader plus for the pages Mercury-Mars and Earth's moon I could simply move my articles from Objects of the Solar System to those pages for a description. Ace 23:40, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :::*What kind of characteristics should we incorporate in the info box? Characteristics that the average reader will really care about? 00:04, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :::**Not sure but one of them should be temperature in both kelvin and farenheit. The average reader wants to know the conditions on the planet such as temperature Ace 00:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC) *Here is a template I made. Should we use it? The reason I would like to write the description content in a box is to be different from every wiki- to try something different. 20:40, July 5, 2011 (UTC) *Also, perhaps we should keep the "About the planet" section so if someone just wants to know some intresting facts about an object they could just look at that (we might want to rename it to trivia or something though). Ace 00:40, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :*Great suggestion! I have now implemented that feature you requested into the template. 01:00, July 6, 2011 (UTC) *I added tabs for the description to appear in another window. 04:42, July 6, 2011 (UTC) *Should we add a "Gallery" window between "Trivia" and "Sources" windows? Spryquasar 10:51, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :*Okay. Would that just go for the planets, exoplanets, stars, galaxies, asteroids, and things of that nature? :**I think that format would fit most articles with no problem. It would be very useful to be able to remove some windows for some articles instead of having empty windows, will it be possible?? Spryquasar 17:18, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :***Yes, I was just about to fix the template to be adjustable. 17:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC) References *Do you think we can limit these reference things? 20:19, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Other *What if I wanted to make a page on Messenger, Dawn, The ISS or another spacecraft, what should the characteristics be then? Ace 02:38, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :*I have worked on the Spitzer Space Telescope page, I find it incomplete but its a starter. I think we are going to need several characteristic tabs, for moons, spacecrafts, stars... Spryquasar 03:37, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :*Yea Ace 04:09, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::*I think I can fix it. Just give me a list of what characteristics goes with what. 04:18, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::**Okay: Stars - Radius, Temperature, Classification, Number of planets, Distance from Earth. (Help me out here I can't think of anymore) Spacecrafts - Planet/Star orbiting (or destination), orbital height, purpose, Date sent into orbit. Moons - Everthing found in planets except eccentricity. Not sure for asteroids (maybe composition) Ace 04:36, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::***I'll try to add those. 04:50, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::***'Stars' - Mass, constellation where they are located. Moons - We can drop semi-major axis too. The Eight Planets & Maybe Exoplanets - Number of moons (no exomoon has been confirmed so far though, at least one is suspected) Constellations - None that I can think of.Spryquasar 05:08, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::***The Star characteristics template has been made. 06:14, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::***Here is the Moon template. 06:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::***For the Planets and Exoplanets, the templates can be the same. If no moon, we can put Unknown. 06:25, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::***Here is the Spacecraft template. 06:34, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::***Here is the Constellation template. 06:43, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::***What about asteroids though? Ace 14:45, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::****Dwarf planets can use same characteristic tab as planets and exoplanets, Star tab could have "age" too, for Minor planets I suggest that we can use the planet tab and drop surface temperature, moons, and atmosphere. These tabs are well done so far, great! Spryquasar 15:55, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::*****Oops, I forgot to make those tabs. I'll make these changes. 15:59, July 7, 2011 (UTC) *A suggestion out of nowhere, what you think of an additional tab a Discovery tab for Planets, Exoplanets, Dwarf planets, Moons and Minor planets. The info would be, Discovery date, Discoverer(s) and Detection method. Spryquasar 16:06, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :*Great idea! I'll add those. 16:17, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::*Im making the description one, and it will take a while. :) 18:37, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::*Stars can have this discovery info also. 19:49, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::*Okay, I couldn't make a tab that says "Discovery", because the name is declared in Planetpedia's JavaScript, which I could not create another span class (doing so caused both tabs not to work). I found a way around this. I switched the name "Characteristics" in the JavaScript, with the name "Information", since it is information. Now the tabs will say "Information". 19:49, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :*The Minor planet/asteroid template has been made. 20:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC) *I am now writing the new MoS. 20:38, July 7, 2011 (UTC) *Should we eliminate the header? 23:15, July 7, 2011 (UTC) *Perhaps you should keep moons for minor planets/asteroids as some do have moons. Ace 23:29, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :*Done. 23:34, July 7, 2011 (UTC) }} Category:Administration archives